


La ronde des nuits

by Oceanna



Series: Le bruit des jours [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Post Season 4, Stream of Consciousness, doux-amer, flux de conscience, mélancolique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ronde des jours et la valse des nuits - le temps s'écoule, infiniment lent, pour celui qui fut le Docteur et qui ne l'est plus. Un temps peuplé d'adieux à tout ce qui ne sera plus - le TARDIS, sa compréhension de l'univers et du temps, son intelligence, son tournevis - un temps peuplé par une humanité qu'il doit apprivoiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ronde des nuits

 

> "J'aurais beau décalquer, refaire les mêmes parcours, reprendre les mêmes allées aux mêmes heures du jour - tout y sera, tout y sera... à part toi."
> 
> Alex Beaupain, _Le parc_

 

 

Et la valse des jours, et la ronde des nuits – et le temps qui passe autour de lui, linéaire, toujours linéaire, tic-tac-tic-tac, et rien pour l'accélérer, rien pour le ralentir.

S'il n'était pas devenu fondamentalement humain et capable d'oublier, il serait devenu fou.

Fou, il ne l'est pas pas encore son cerveau est lent comme celui d'un singe, et son cœur est unique dans sa poitrine et...

… il ne pourra jamais plus piloter le TARDIS. Il ne pourra jamais plus sentir autour de lui l'espace et le temps se distendre pour le laisser passer, ni sentir la présence fidèle de son vaisseau logée dans un coin de sa conscience, pas tout-à-fait pensante, mais presque, une onde télépathique basse, pas tout-à-fait du langage, mais chaud comme l'émotion et doux comme la sagesse – mais surtout, surtout, toujours présent depuis la première fois, depuis qu'il l'a volé – et qui aurait du l'accompagner jusqu'à la fin –

– non, le TARDIS accompagne le Docteur jusqu'à la fin mais lui n'est pas le Docteur et il est là, sur cette terre assez familière pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de l'explorer ( _pas encore_ , dit Rose, _mais un jour_... et elle ne finit pas sa phrase, parce qu'ils préfèrent tous les deux la promesse de l'inconnu que les choses bien rangées dans leurs cadres), coincé, devant la valse des jours et la ronde des nuits, avec des souvenirs d'un cerveau qui n'est pas adapté à celui des humains, et la nostalgie prégnante d'une boîte bleue et de sensations qu'il ne pourra jamais éprouver...

Non. Il n'a jamais été vraiment le est un avatar qui n'aurait jamais dû être, il est comme un vêtement mal taillé, oui, une espèce de chimère un peu trop simple pour qu'il puisse s'analyser ( _non_ , répond Rose, _c'est juste que tu t'enfuis devant toi même_ , et elle soupire un peu et il sent que ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau pour elle). Il est un soldat, il est né de la mort et il ne sait comment en sortir. C'est pour ça qu'il a refusé de travailler à Torchwood – il y serait utile, il le sait, mais cela veut dire ne pas s'arrêter d'être plein de rancœur et de sang, ne jamais s'arrêter de tuer – et s'il le fait, il ne sera jamais la personne que Rose aimait, il ne sera jamais que celui qui a commis un génocide, qui a brisé les règles que le Docteur s'était établi pour lui-même le jour où...

Non. Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser ce moment fatidique sur cette plage norvégienne – s'il y pense, il aura de nouveau la sensation d'injuste solitude et de révolte, comme un enfant devant ses parents et il ne veut pas. Il ne doit pas ( _pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ?_ , demandent parfois les yeux de Rose et c'est comme une flèche dans son cœur et il ne peut que l'embrasser pour qu'elle oublie cette question, parce qu'il se pose la même). S'il y pense, s'il y pense trop, il ne pourra jamais avancer, et c'est comme arracher une écharde profondément enfoncée dans sa peau – douloureux et libérateur, mais douloureux avant tout. Il n'est pas le Docteur, mais il en a les souvenirs. Il est fait sur le même modèle, il est sortit du même moule, c'est une empreinte indélébile – il aurait pu être le Docteur. Sans le traumatisme miraculeux de sa création – oh, pauvre Donna, s'il avait pu se créer sans elle, s'il avait pu l'habiter sans surcharger son cerveau – sans le fait d'être piégé par ce corps désespérément humain, sans le fait d'avoir choisi de –

Oui, il aurait pu être le Docteur, lui aussi et ils auraient été deux jusqu'à la fin du monde – et jamais plus voir la solitude de ceux qui voient les autres partir – et il seraient allés plus loin encore... Mais non. Il a dû dire adieu au Docteur. Il a dû dire adieu au TARDIS. Il a dû dire adieu aux possibilités infinies des voyages et des rencontres ( _tu vois trop large_ , se moque Rose, et pour prouver ses dires elle lui offre un microscope au Noël suivant avec la mention «avec cela, peut-être que le monde te paraîtra enfin assez grand» et dix baisers pour atténuer la pique).

Le Docteur maîtrisait presque tout – l'espace et le temps et les informations qu'ils lui donnaient – mais lui, simplement humain, baladé au gré du vent et des marées, esclave du temps et des circonstances, sans un tournevis sonique pour l'aider ne peut rien faire que de laisser la vie arriver et repartir sans savoir l'arrêter (et Rose le décoiffe quand il le lui avoue – _mais c'est que tu nous faisais tout le temps_ , dit-elle avec un brin d'exaspération).

Et la valse des jours et la ronde des nuits continue. Il s'ennuie. Il se laisse aller à la nostalgie. Il contemple des souvenirs qui ne sont pas tout-à-fait les siens il calcule la vitesse de rotation de la Terre à défaut de la sentir sous ses pieds il rédige une nouvelle théorie de l'évolution – la vraie, pour une fois – et la publie comme un livre de science-fiction ( _Et personne ne va jamais imaginer que c'est vrai_ , se moque Rose. _Peut-être qu'on te traiterai de visionnaire dans un millénaire_ ). Il fouille en voleur dans les archives de Torchwood – et se demande que devient Jack, s'il le croisera dans cet univers, mais c'est impossible, Jack est né trop loin dans le futur et il est simplement mortel – et élabore une cartographie de cet univers-là. Les papiers jonchent sa chambre et seule Rose a le droit d'y toucher parce qu'elle _sait_ , elle. Il s'amuse à lister les évolutions entre la Terre d'ici et celle qu'il a dû abandonner, et, vraiment, qui aurait pu penser que découvrir l'électricité avec quatre ans de retard aurait pu changer la face de la Terre ?

Et peu à peu, sa mémoire lui fait défaut – il se retrouve à se demander comme il faisait avant pour penser à dix choses à la fois, maintenant, il n'arrive jamais à dépasser quatre, et c'est dans les jours où il est en forme – et les souvenirs du Docteurs sont moins prégnants – il en a d'autres, maintenant, qui le remplissent et qu'il peut chérir, et il peut s'écouler un jour sans penser à ses aventures dans l'espace et dans le temps, sans penser aux Seigneurs du temps, sans penser aux règles stupides qu'il devait suivre parce qu'il était le dernier, le seul, et qu'à cause de cela, il ne devait pas faire d'erreur, et ne pas se laisser aller à penser que – c'est dans ces moments que le Docteur lui manque le moins et il ose enfin espérer que –

– _peut-être, juste peut-être_ –

– il a le droit d'envisager...

( _Est-ce que nous sommes obligés de faire une cérémonie... terrienne ?_ , demande Rose quand il la demande en mariage et il éclate de rire).


End file.
